


Making Do

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: When Ed is away, Roy will play... with himself.





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

Roy stretched out on the bed and sighed at the ceiling as he contemplated his present situation. It was ironic, really: whenever Ed was home, Roy often wished for silence, regarded it as a rare and wonderful thing, this fabled lack of sound--sound which always included some manner of profanity aimed towards Roy, of course. But yet… he actually missed Ed during the times he was off traipsing the globe with his brother, missed him something fierce. The house felt empty without the little bastard, and the silence that Roy longed for seemed so  _loud_  in his absence. Not that he would ever say such a thing to Ed lest he never hear the end of it, but that didn’t stop it from being true.   
  
Unfortunately, there was also the issue of that  _other_  disadvantage to being alone.  
  
He should have known better than to think that the (not so) little Colonel was going anywhere unattended. Not tonight. After almost a full week without the benefit of Ed’s hand or mouth or ass, it was no wonder that Roy’s cock was aching for a warm, tight hole. And while he had always prided himself on his self-control--as opposed to his lover, who was more or less a walking erection--it didn’t appear as if sleep would be an option if he didn’t take this urgent matter into his own hands. Literally.   
  
And so, easing his hands beneath his shirt, Roy let his fingers skirt along his chest, pausing to thumb his nipples into hardness before moving lower. After becoming so used to the feel of cool metal against his skin, his own touch felt odd, almost foreign. But it was acceptable for the time being. He closed his eyes and imagined that Ed was hovering over him, kissing and licking and rubbing his way down Roy’s torso, runaway strands of blond tickling him as he did so; while the real Ed was more than a bit impatient in the ways of foreplay, this imaginary Ed delighted in exploring Roy’s flesh, memorizing it in full detail for future recall.   
  
Letting his left hand come to rest against his stomach, Roy’s right hand eased past his waist and grazed the outline of his cock, which throbbed eagerly beneath the confines of his shorts. Moaning softly, he flattened his palm against the tented mound and began thrusting his hips, grinding until he was wet through with pre-cum and both his shorts and his hand were slick with it. Roy slipped out of his shorts and tossed them onto the floor, then took a firm hold of himself and began stroking the swollen length, sliding in and out of the tight curl of his fist as he envisioned Ed on top of him with his hands splayed along Roy’s chest, head thrown back, hips bucking frantically as he rode him. His wrist picked up speed as he saw himself flipping the teen onto his back, spreading his legs, and burrowing into him, fucking him so hard that the bed quaked, until the very thought became too much to bear. With one last desperate thrust, Roy let out a strangled cry and arched high off the bed as he came hard, spurting all over his hand and stomach and chest. When he was finished, he collapsed limply against the mattress, gasping for air and reveling in sweet afterglow. While the real thing was always better, and lasted  _much_ longer, this would have to do for now.   
  
After awhile, Roy carefully pried open his eyes, squinting even in the dim light of the bedside lamp. When he finally felt capable of moving, he sat up in the bed with a grunt—  
  
— and saw Ed standing in the doorway, gaping at him.   
  
Seeing no point in acting modest after all of that, Roy remained poised on the bed, cum-drenched and all, and smirked at the young man’s bug-eyed expression. “Welcome home,” he said, breathless and amused.  
  
Without uttering a word, Ed peeled off his coat and let it fall to the floor.  
  
He approached the bed.   
  
He then proceeded to demonstrate  _everything_  that Roy had been missing.


End file.
